Merry Christmas Castle
by GameOn
Summary: "You want me to wear this?" Beckett holds up a red lace merry widow trimmed in faux white fur. "I'm not sure that you've been good enough to deserve it." Kate and Rick exchange early Christmas presents.


"You want me to wear this?" Beckett holds up a red lace merry widow trimmed in faux white fur. "I'm not sure that you've been good enough to deserve it. Mrs. Santa Klaus only rewards good boys."

"Oh, I've been good," he pulls her up against the length of his body. "Last night you were telling me exactly how good I am. _Yes Castle. Keep stroking it right there. Fuck, that feels amazing._ Did I dream it or was it some other woman who was moaning and screaming her pleasure in my bed." His blue eyes sparkle with mischief. They've gotten past the point where she's felt any insecurity about this relationship a long time ago.

"It had better not have been another woman," Beckett growls as she nips his ear, one hand stealing down between their bodies to cup him. "You're mine."

He's firm and eager; she strokes the length of him through the fine wool of his tuxedo trousers. They've been out at the annual Christmas benefit for the children's hospital. It's not often that he can persuade the detective to come to functions like this. Sometimes it's her work commitments that get in the way but it's also because Kate doesn't enjoy the limelight like he does. Mingling with rich socialites and being paraded in front of the media is not Beckett's favorite thing. Despite that though, she's a natural at it. The brunette blends in as easily with the high society wives as she does with the gritty homicide detectives of the twelfth precinct.

Kate looked beautiful tonight in her silver blue sheath dress from Dior. Her brown locks are gathered up in an artful pile on the top of her head. A few tendrils have been left free to tumble down and accentuate the graceful column of her neck. He wants to nibble at the vulnerable skin just below her ear, she always moans when he flicks his tongue over just that spot.

"I'm definitely yours," he affirms. "So maybe you should reward me for all that good behavior tonight. I was a model of restraint despite your attempts to lead me astray you wicked woman."

"Me?" Beckett protests with fake innocence.

"Yes, it was definitely you. You had your hand between my legs under the table. I don't know how you managed to carry on a conversation with the mayor the whole time as if nothing was going on. Teasing me like that, I wanted to push you up on the table and fuck you right there."

"Poor Rick. Were you having a problem with your control?" She smirks at the memory. "Are you saying that you can't handle it Castle?"

"I'm saying that you were driving me crazy and there was nothing I could do about it because we were surrounded by three hundred other people. But now we're alone and I'm calling in the debt. You owe me Kate."

"Oh, do I?" Heat fills her eyes. "I'm not sure that I do."

"Put it on," his voice is low rumble.

"What will you give me if I do?" she challenges him.

"I'll give you the best night of your life."

His words stir dark passions. Her pupils dilate at the promise, deep black pools of desire. Without a further word she turns on unsteady legs and walks into the bathroom, the red lingerie clutched firmly in her hand.

She unzips her dress and lets it fall in a heap at her feet. A quick flick undoes the front clasp and her black lace bra joins the dress on the floor. The merry widow slides over her head and she pulls it down into place.

Her reflected image in the mirror looks like a nymphomaniac Mother Christmas. The red half-cups barely cover her breasts, the darker pink of her areola is just visible and the fur tickles her already stiff nipples. The long garters hang over the tops of her thighs, no stockings tonight but the effect is still sexy with her black thong underwear peeking through the straps. The fit is perfect, but that's not too surprising given how well he knows her body.

She reaches up to pull the pins from her hair, letting the curls riot freely down her shoulders. He's going to cream himself when he sees her, she looks like a playboy fantasy and she knows it. With one last look at her reflection she goes in search of the man who's responsible for it.

He's already in bed by the time she walks back into the bedroom. His chest is bare and the sheets are pulled up to his waist. The look that comes over his face when he sees her is priceless; a mixture of lust, adoration and primitive possession.

"Kate," that's all he whispers but it sums it up completely.

She leans back against the door frame, letting him look his fill. The arch of her back presses her breasts even higher so that they threaten to spill out of the red lace. He can hardly believe his luck. No matter how many times she's shared his bed it can still surprise him that this gorgeous creature wants him.

"Merry Christmas Castle. So, how do you like your present?" she asks him as if it was even a question.

"I love it."

She smiles as she stalks towards him, there's a sense of power that comes from knowing exactly what she does to him. "I'm glad you like the packaging but you know that presents are meant to be unwrapped." Beckett trails her hand down the valley between her breasts, fingers skimming over her stomach and coming to rest on her waist, her thumb hooking under the elastic of her thong. "Do you want to unwrap me Castle?" She's standing right in front of him now, close enough for him to reach out and touch all that creamy skin.

"Oh god yes, and I've got a present for you as well," his mouth curves into a cheeky grin, his eyes crinkling with humor as he deliberately looks down at his groin.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what it might be," Kate slips her hand under the covers and flips it back. The sight that is revealed causes her to dissolve into a fit of giggles. It's what she expected and at the same time it's not. Tears of mirth stream as she clutches her belly to control the laughter. "I can't believe that you wrapped it!"

His erection stands up eagerly; a very pretty red bow is tied neatly at the base with a sprig of mistletoe attached.

"Well it is nearly Christmas, so I thought we should get into the spirit of it."

"Trust you to do something like this," Beckett grins at him. "Does this mean that you want me to kiss it?" she flicks the mistletoe.

His eyes widen at the offer, he hadn't intended the greenery to be a suggestion but if she's offering then he'll take it. His girlfriend has an amazing mouth, wicked and knowing. The thought of Kate going down on him, using that tongue over the plump head and swallowing his shaft into her wet mouth is enough to make him weak in anticipation.

"Yes," his voice squeaks and he coughs before trying again. "Yes please. I want you to suck me off," he says in a lower, manlier tone.

Beckett throws a leg over so that she's straddling him; her mouth consumes his in one deep kiss before she starts moving south. There are stops along the way. A pause to flick at his flat nipples, a wet circling around his navel with her tongue, and a playful nip of his abs before she finally hones into the most sensitive area.

Her fingers lightly touch him as she undoes the ribbon; the barely there pressure is torture. He wants her to take a firmer grip but she pulls back when he tries to grab her hand.

"Nuh-uh. We're going to do this my way," Beckett shakes a finger at him. "Hands by your head and keep them there."

She's going to rip his control to shreds, tease and torment him until he goes mad. He can tell by the gleam in her eyes and the grin on her face. It might be more than he can take and it's going to be _sooo_ worth it.

"Ok," the writer grips the pillow under his head with both hands. "Do your worst."

Her evil chuckle forces warm puffs of air over his straining cock as she hovers just above him. "Relax Castle, I promise I'll be gentle with you." True to her word the first lick is a feathery caress around the tip, he can feel his penis throbbing with each pass of that wet tongue. One hand is wrapped around the base of his cock while her other hand plays with his sensitive balls.

She loves the texture of his erection, the smooth skin over the rounded head contrasts with the veins that stand out along the thick shaft. Beckett opens widely, letting him go as deeply as she can take him. He's too long to swallow fully, barely more than half way in before she feel him hitting the back of her throat. Her warm hand tights around the rest of the shaft, it gives the illusion that he's fully encased in the wet heat of her mouth.

He has to fight to stop his natural inclination to buck his hips, especially when she starts sucking. The way her mouth grips his cock feels so good. Her head bobs up and down as she milks the length of him. The wet suckling sounds that she makes are as much of a turn-on as the feel of her lips around his penis.

She's amazing. She's mind-blowing. She's a goddess.

"Kate, I'm so close. I'm going to come," Castle warns her. He wants to spill his seed inside her mouth but he leaves the decision up to her.

Beckett makes a small sound to acknowledge that she's heard him but she doesn't slow down or stop. She can tell exactly how close he is by the way his muscles are all tensed under her. Her mouth works even hard, creating a stronger pull as her tongue concentrates on the sensitive frenulum and he can't hold back any longer.

The first spurt fills her mouth with a salty taste, it's musky and heady and uniquely Castle. She swallows, lapping up every last drop and staying with him right until the end. She lets him go with a final lick; his softening penis falls to rest against his thigh. When she lifts her head to look up at him there's a look of awe on his face.

"That was amazing Kate."

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it," she says honestly. Oral sex isn't something that she's done with all her previous partners. With some guys, they can get too carried away and start thrusting. Even worse is when they roll over and fall asleep as soon as they come and she's left feeling frustrated. With Rick though it's not a problem, Castle always makes a point of ensuring that she's satisfied.

As if to prove her point he wraps his arms around her and with one deft move he's flipped her over and reversed their positions. Castle braces himself on his elbows as he looks down at her. She's still wearing the Mrs. Klaus lingerie and he decides to leave it on her. The hints of skin that show through are as erotic as if she was totally nude.

"Where to start?" he murmurs as if he were contemplating his options. "Maybe here." His hand pulls down one cup just enough to expose the stiff tip of a breast. It's achingly sensitive and she can feel herself get wetter as his mouth latches on and his tongue plays with the nipple. His throat works in a rhythmic sucking motion, mimicking her earlier actions on his cock. Did it feel as good for him then as it does for her now?

The way that he's playing with her breast pulls something tight inside of her. Beckett squirms, unable to keep still because of the pressure building between her legs. One hand is massaging his scalp, encouraging his ongoing attentions as her other hand snakes down so that she can finger herself. She only gets one flick in before his hand is pulling hers away, frustrating her before she can get any real friction going.

"No, it's my turn now. We're going to do this my way," he echoes her earlier statement.

Kate glares at him, it's not as much fun being on this end of the teasing. He laughs at the way she's pouting like a little girl being told no, it's so incongruous with the sex siren appearance. She may not be happy but it's a mark of how much she trusts him that she obeys and pulls her hand back to a neutral area.

"Get on with it Rick," she growls, foreplay is nice but she wants an orgasm now!

"Whatever the lady wants." He moves further down so that he's eye level with her groin. She lifts her hips to aid him as Castle pulls her panties off, they're embarrassingly wet and his smile is purely masculine as he rubs his fingers in the evidence of what he does to her. "And it would appear that you want me."

Castle hooks one arm under her thigh and lifts it to rest over his shoulder. The position causes her legs to spread even further apart so that he can see every last detail. The delta of pubic hair is neatly trimmed into a little triangle; it's like an arrowhead pointing the way to paradise.

He bites the skin of her inner thigh, sucking hard enough that he's going to leave a mark. He loves it that he's left a visible sign of his possession on her body, a secret that only the two of them will know about. The writer is smart enough to do it only in places that won't be visible. The first time he left a hickey on her neck was also the last time. Esposito and Ryan had given her shit about wearing turtle-neck tops during the worst heat of summer and he'd been in the doghouse for a week.

Beckett might complain about it sometimes but secretly she loves it as well. There are times when she'll cross her legs at work just to feel the slight discomfort from the bruise; it's a tactile reminder of their last bout of sex. They could be sitting innocently in front of the murder board or taking a coffee break and she'll be fantasizing about his sweaty body rubbing up against hers.

He places a gentle kiss over the marked skin and then he's moving north and more centrally. His fingers spread her lips to expose the nub with its little hood of flesh. Such a small area and yet her whole body is focused on that one spot, just waiting for him to touch it.

The first flick of his tongue causes her hips to arch. He keeps rubbing over the bud, an up and down motion that has her moaning and thrashing about in no time. The friction over her clit is just right, she can feel her pussy clenching in anticipation of the climax that is building. And then just when she's about to go over the edge he pulls back, a teasing feathery touch that is nowhere hard enough to satisfy her.

"No!" Beckett protests.

She can feel his chuckle against her skin; he's enjoying inflicting his revenge for her earlier actions at the benefit dinner.

"Having problems with your control?" he taunts her.

"You're going to have problems walking in a minute if you don't finish what you started," Beckett growls.

"Oooh, threats!" he smiles with glee. "I love it when you play bad cop. We both know that you're too fond of my package to do me any harm. But if it will make you feel better, I'll let you spank me later." His laughter booms out.

Her eyes narrow as she glares at him. That particular part of his anatomy might be safe but his ears are still fair game.

He must have sensed her intention because his hands capture her wrists before she can twist his ear. Rick's still laughing but he accedes to her demands. His mouth captures her clit again and this time the pressure is firm and unrelenting as he works her up to a peak again.

"More," she demands. That one word is all that she can manage as his tongue has robbed her breath away. Fortunately he knows exactly what she needs and he jams two fingers into her tight sheath. He works them in and out, imitating the way his cock normally thrusts into that wet channel. The feeling of her pussy being stretched in combination with the clitoral stimulation has her screaming as she comes hard. She's a mindless animal in his bed and she couldn't care less as long as he just keeps touching her there.

* * *

She rests in the curve of his body, the little spoon to his big spoon. He finally took the merry widow off her and her bare back is pressed against his chest.

"That was awesome. The best Christmas present ever," he enthuses.

She turns so that she faces him and wraps her arms around his neck as she leans in for a kiss. "Yeah. A very merry Christmas indeed Castle."


End file.
